


Arrangements

by PlayfulMay



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Friends With Benefits, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayfulMay/pseuds/PlayfulMay
Summary: Regina and Emma have special a special arrangement that changes somewhat throughout the story.





	1. Time to Go

"OW!"

The growl after a hard slap on the ass was replaced with a gasp. Regina panted, feeling fingers toying with her just under her skirt. She tilted her head forward against the wall as she stood with her legs somewhat spread - having been teased to do so by the town sheriff. Emma's strong left arm was pressed across her back to keep her pinned there, and Regina's hands pressed harder into the wall as she closed her eyes, succumbing to the sensation of hands on her, regardless of all logic screaming for her to refuse. She knew she shouldn't have asked for it. She shouldn't have called the sheriff's office with a 'special' emergency. She definitely shouldn't have asked the town sheriff to visit her again for the third time in as many weeks, requesting rough sex. Regina knew she shouldn't even _have_ a friend with benefits arrangement to begin with, but she was a woman and she had needs. They both did.

"Quit squirming!" a voice hissed into Regina's ear, pressing four fingers against her, slipping across whet flesh.

"I'm not squirming!" Regina growled again, fierce and intimidating if not for the desperation sizzling behind her eyes.

"Just get to it already. What do you think I called you for? Small talk?" Regina hissed in a sharp breath when she felt an unexpected slap land against her thigh.

"You said I could have you the way I want," the taunting voice continued against the shell of Regina's ear, exhaling hotly and inhaling into dark hair: "So let me have you or I'm leaving ..."

"I said I wanted to be fucked and you agreed," Regina all but whined, frustrated with her own need and desperation - hands tangling in her lover's hair as lips travelled down her chest. "Damnit, I don't want slow, passionate sex - not today."

"I just need to make sure you're ready for what I'm gonna do to you." Then two fingers gently probed inside of Regina, and the mayor's eyes rolled back in her head, sagging more heavily against the wall.

"Jesus, uhh ... Deeper ..."

"Mmm ... It looks like you're ready after all, Your Majesty ..." There was a smug smile staring back at Regina when she opened her eyes again, tempting her to slap it away, but Regina needed satisfaction even more, so she refrained ... _some _how.__

"Word ...?" Emma asked breathlessly to Regina as the suddenly-weak brunette was guided roughly over to her work desk.

"Apples ..."

"Good girl." Regina was shoved unceremoniously over her desk - her skirt pushed up - as those talented hands spread her open and eager fingers plunged inside of her again.

"GOD!" Regina gasped, clinging onto the edges of her desk as the ledge bit into her hips, eyes focusing on two permits that sat on her desk, unsigned. Her eyes wouldn't focus on any particular words, but it served to remind her just how wrong it was to be partaking in such activities while at work, supposedly sorting out the town's affairs. Meanwhile having one of her own. "Did ... UGH! ... Did you ... bring it ...?" Regina panted, trying to steady her breath as fingers worked quickly inside of her, twisting and rubbing until she squealed with delight.

"Of course I brought it."

"Then _fuck_ me ..."

"Say it."

Regina felt a strong hand squeeze her ass while fingers steadily moved in and out of her throbbing, anxious heat. " _Ugh_ , fuck ... no."

"Say it or you won't get what I brought for you." And just as Regina was trying to shove her pride aside, she felt the most surprising sensation in place of fingers - a tongue! She shook and stuttered so much that she cursed herself for not giving in immediately. Her friends-with-benefits lover could certainly be cruel.

"I ... uh ... wh- ... pl-uh ... don't make me beg ..."

"Say it," taunted that comforting voice from behind her - lips replaced and tongue delving inside of her all while Regina tried to summon her words. How she could be licked so adequately from behind - Regina had no idea. The very position drove her wild.

"St- ... stop ... and I will! I ... I just can't ..."

"Mmm ..." was moaned against her skin, and Regina could feel her body responding. She was already so close, but she knew the rule - one climax and her lover would be gone. It was a rule Regina had begrudgingly introduced after they had almost been caught in the act because of overly lengthy sessions. She bit her lip and clawed at her desk as the knowledgeable tongue slipped inside of her again and she trembled. _You can speak. Just open your mouth and try .. You can - oh God ..._

"Beg me _and_ say my name or you'll cum just like this ..."

"P ... Please ... f-f-fuck me ..."

"Mmm ..."

"Please, Em-ma ..."

Before Regina could whine that Emma's hands had left her, they were steady on her hips again, angling them as the toy slipped carefully inside of her at first. Regardless of their wilder sessions, they were always careful not to seriously hurt one another, so Emma took her time easing the toy inside of the fiery town mayor.

_SLAP!_

Regina tensed for a moment with Emma's hand sending tingles over her behind as she felt the toy push all the way inside of her. Buried deeply, moving pleasantly inside of her.

"Oh God ... Fuck me, please ... I asked like you said ..."

Emma smirked, starting slowly by angling her own hips properly and lifting Regina's hips slightly, easing the toy in with a slow rhythm that quickly picked up until the pace was so quick that Regina couldn't properly move her hips back in the same rhythm.

" _Uhhh_ \- I'm gonna cum," Regina whimpered as soon as Emma picked up her pace and leaned over Regina to play with and pinch her breasts. The toy was rubbing so perfectly against her from behind - the position was perfect. "I'm gonna cum ... stop or I'm gonna ... _UGH!_ ..."

"No," Emma moaned from behind her, pinching harder. Moving her hips quicker. Closing her eyes to the sound of her hips meeting the mayor's. It was the sound of slapping thighs she often thought to when left to her own devices late at night. That and those delicious whimpers falling from Regina's lips ...

"Stop ..." Regina whispered breathlessly, her body on-edge. The high of climax only seconds away. No more than a minute - she could feel it. "Stop, Emma ... I ... I'm ..."

Emma growled, slapping Regina's ass once more and then returning both hands to her breasts.

"It's either apples and I stop ... or I'm not stopping ..."

"Emma!" Regina gasped under her breath, her body stilling as the inevitable high of her orgasm froze her in place. "Yes ... Yes ... _Yes_ ..."

Emma admired the beautiful side view of Regina's profile as the mayor unfolded for her - head turned as the mayor climaxed there over her work desk. Shaking and squirming, gasping and clawing her way through pleasurable tremors, Regina bit her lip to keep from shouting with release. They both panted together as Regina's body finally relaxed into putty as it often did post-orgasm.

Emma leaned over Regina and brushed the mayor's hair from her face to admire the mess she had made of the otherwise poised and disciplined woman. "Mmm ... time to go, Your Majesty."

"Emma," Regina said seriously, reaching behind herself to grab the hand on her hip. Keeping Emma inside of her for another minute. "Wait ... Don't go."

"Sorry, but you know the rules. You MADE them."

Regina panted against her papers, realizing she had accidentally knocked an entire file onto the floor. She blinked and squeezed Emma's wrist, unwilling to let go. "I know, but ... that was so ... quick."

Emma couldn't help but smirk at the sight of Regina bottomless, bent over her own desk and clinging to her to keep their warm bodies flush - or at least their hips. It was an appetizing sight. "Tell your body to quit enjoying my hands and my tongue so much then ..."

"You're so cocky. You shouldn't be so cocky," Regina groaned, finally gathering herself enough to brace against the desk and attempt to stand. She pushed up with her arms and moaned again when she realized the strap on was still pressed against her - the toy still inside of her. She fell over the desk again with a teasing thrust from Emma.

"Cocky? ... Interesting choice of words." Emma spread Regina and watched the toy slip slowly in-and-out while Regina spoke. Not that she could bring herself to listen.

"Did you hear anything I ... _Ugh_ ... just said?" Regina teased, looking over her shoulder at the blonde hair that sat in a messy ponytail draping over Emma's shoulder. Ashamedly aroused all over again at Emma's significant beauty and the lustful stare aimed between Regina's legs.

"Not a thing."

"Either finish what you're starting or go back to work, Sheriff," Regina said with all intentions of an authoritative voice.

"Fine," Emma whispered, just barely managing to pull herself away from the perfection of Regina's body to honor the rules they had made for their arrangement. "But it's my call next time, and you'd better not veto like last time. Meetings or not."

"Fine," Regina breathed, nodding at the same time. "Whenever, I'll be there."

"And you'll use this if I ask you to?" Emma all but moaned, gesturing to the strap on with a smirk.

"I'm ... no good at it-"

"Yet. And ... I kinda like that about you," Emma smirked, stepping out of the harness to walk over to Regina's office mirror and straighten out her clothes. Regina had unbuttoned her blouse upon seeing her as Regina often did. The sheriff certainly loved - and could easily be persuaded by - Regina's cleavage.

"You can't possibly enjoy a fumbled fuck," Regina said seriously, standing up herself to pull down her skirt and sit into her chair - pulling her panties back on with some difficulty using her hands. When she looked up, she saw that Emma had been watching her.

"Hey, to each her own, and I happen to like seeing you flustered."

Regina rolled her eyes and tucked her hair behind her ears, taking a seat in her office chair to try and resume her work as if to imply that Emma held no sway over her attentions: "Fine. And now since you satisfied me too quickly, now I'm frustrated all over again. Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"Idiot."

"Well we could always change the rules ..."

"Fine. At night, the rules change, you insufferable fiend. Happy now?"

Emma lifted a brow and smiled affectionately: "More than happy."

"Fine," Regina rolled her eyes, picking up the pen she'd abandoned when Emma had pulled her up, out of her chair in the first place. "You and your sparkling excitement may leave now."

She took in a deep breath, gave up on her finer motor skills and resumed her work at her computer as if Emma had already gone. After a few minutes of typing, Regina sighed with frustration toward Emma only to see that she had already left. Well _damn_.

Regina sighed then to herself and dropped her head in her hands. Her strange arrangement with Emma Swan had become increasingly complicated as of late. They had begun with real disinterest toward one another emotionally, and as of their latest session, Regina found herself disappointed Emma hadn't fought to stay a while longer.

Alone again, she dropped her head in her hands and couldn't help the smile from etching its way to her cheeks. Emma had just set her body buzzing with happy tingles. "Damn you, Swan," Regina said under her breath, raking her mussed hair through twice before getting properly back to work.  _Damn you ..._

 


	2. Just a Little Taste

  
Knowing how Emma tasted always made Regina weak. She wouldn't admit it to Emma, but she found herself surprisingly aroused by the smell and taste of the town sheriff. When Emma offered herself, there was something so erotic about that gathering of need between the spread, creamy woman's legs. Regina often tasted Emma without being prompted, and Emma Swan - the bastard that she could be - teased Regina because she knew it.

After all, Regina didn't _need_ to admit it in words. Emma knew how much the usually-restrained mayor desired to bury her head between Emma's strong legs.

Emma had always enjoyed lovers going down on her, but Regina's tongue was _something else_. Be that as it may, she enjoyed teasing Regina as if she _let_  Regina go down on her out of pity. Emma felt obvious pleasure from it, but she also enjoyed getting under Regina's skin.

***

Emma, Regina, Sidney, and Snow were all discussing business at the empty diner just after lunch when Emma started to toy with Regina. It began when Regina insisted on standing while everyone else sat at a table to talk. Emma couldn't help but roll her eyes and shake her head at Regina's often stuck-up attitude. While Snow and Sidney were arguing over how to solve a media issue with magic, Emma smirked up at Regina and tapped her own jean-clad knee with a double-tap of two fingers. Once Regina noticed, Emma started tracing the fingers up while being sure no one else could see. She knew Regina's eyes would remain on those straying fingers, and she wasn't wrong. By the time Emma looked back, Regina's gaze had settled in her lap.

Regina wanted to scream, tearing her eyes away from Emma. _Damn that woman and her teasing!_  Why on earth did she always have to sit like that anyway - knees spread and leaned back? Regina shook off a shiver and sighed loudly enough that Snow and Sidney looked over at her.

Emma snorted.

It took a very painful twenty minutes to finish their meeting until everyone went to leave, and Emma called Regina back. Snow and Sidney left them to their conversation, and with Granny and Ruby nowhere to be seen, Emma turned back to Regina and shoved hands into her jean pockets.

"Sorry ..." Emma smirked, her lop-sided smile making Regina feel - frustratingly - forgiving.

"It's your turn," Regina said quietly, just in case anyone was behind the counter somehow. "So either call it or quit playing around."

With that, Regina left Emma on her own in the empty diner.

***

The next day, Emma went to pick up Henry from Regina's mansion in a dress. She chuckled to herself all the way over, wondering what Regina might do. The last time Emma had worn a dress around the mayor, Regina had proven herself to be a commanding woman indeed.

Emma wasn't sure what it was about Regina that made her want to tease the brunette mercilessly, but the urge was absolutely irrisitible.

When Regina opened the door to see Emma Swan standing awkwardly in an exquisite yet simple striped dress that hung with a flattering looseness just above Emma's knees, it took her a moment to find her words. More like a minute.

"Hey ..." Emma smiled, teetering only slightly in high heels that she only wore on select few occasions. Yup - Regina noticed them alright. "I uh ... I'm here for Henry."

When Regina still hadn't answered her verbally, Emma wanted to laugh until Regina's eyes met with hers. Regina's fierce smoulder had Emma silenced, too.

"Emma?" Henry called from upstairs, his backpack slung over his shoulder as he hurried down the steps two-at-a-time. "You made it on time!"

"Hey, Kid," Emma smiled, both women putting aside their other feelings for their son. Emma slapped a hand playfully on Henry's shoulder and pulled him in for a hug. "What do you say to a dinner with your mom?"

Regina suddenly couldn't breathe.

"With Mom?" Henry asked, his face pulled with confusion for only a moment. "Sure. Where are we going?"

"Anywhere but Granny's," Emma laughed, biting her cheek when she saw that Regina's jaw had dropped. "Your mom really hates the food there I think."

"That's not true - she actually likes the fries, right Mom?"

Regina cleared her throat when Henry looked over to her, and forced a smile. "Yes, Dear." Then she looked to Emma - the incredulous tease: "I wasn't aware I would be joining you two for dinner. I will ... just run upstairs and change, then."

"Nonsense," Emma said with an arm lovingly draped over Henry who stood squeezing her at her side. "You look great. Let's go."

It was an enjoyable enough evening where all three enjoyed their meal and light conversation before dropping Regina off at the mansion again. Henry went to Emma's apartment with his other mother, and took off up to his room after some laughs and dessert.

When Emma checked her phone later that evening, she couldn't help but grin. It was a text from Regina.

 

**You're lucky I'm not the queen I once was, Dear.**

  
Just what was THAT supposed to mean? Emma bit her lip and curled up on the couch with a fleeting idea. Well, two could play at that game.

  
**why is that .....?**

  
Emma had just started fantasizing about what Regina could mean when she received a text two minutes later.

  
**Call me and find out.**

  
With fumbling fingers, Emma eagerly dialled Regina's number, not quite able to relax against the couch.

"Miss Swan?"

"Yeah, it's just us," Emma said quietly, looking out to see Henry's door still closed.

"Ah, I see. Well I meant to say that if I were the queen right now ... you would be in my bed, and in serious trouble for that stunt you pulled earlier."

Emma felt a shiver run through her at Regina's insinuations. "Mmm ... trouble, hmm?"

Suddenly Regina became impatient with the situation: "If you don't know what you want, it's my turn."

It was difficult not to laugh at Regina's pouting insistence, but Emma managed. "Well ... who said I didn't know what I want?"

"Emma, this is not funny."

"I'm still in that dress, you know ..." Emma teased, knowing for certain that Regina would be promptly distracted if she painted an adequate picture. "Sitting on the couch over here ..."

"Emma ..."

"... In my heels."

Was that a whimper Emma heard on the other end? She smirked at her own cruelty and then stood to walk over to her room while she heard Regina swallow hard on the other end. Once Emma was in her room, she closed and locked the door and then dropped onto her bed.

"Alright, I'd like to get undressed now ..."

"Why are you telling me this?" Regina asked with frustration, Emma finally taking pity on her.

"Because I want you here right now, taking it off _for_  me."

Regina didn't need to be asked twice.

Henry was in Emma's apartment, so Regina used magic to keep the dalliance from prying ears. She appeared in Emma's room in a cloud of magic, wishing there was time to concoct a silencing spell for the room. Instead, she walked over to Emma's left nightstand and went through the bottom drawer where she knew Emma kept all of her fun toys. She ignored Emma completely until she had a gag in one hand, and some rope in the other.

"That's not what I said I wanted ..." Emma teased, leaned back onto the bed propped up only by her elbows. One foot dangling in the air to taunt her tenacious lover.

"Tell me what you want. Fast."

Emma felt a well of lust gather low in her belly as she watched Regina staring at her. "I want you to go down on me for only five minutes and then I want you to use the strap on. You can gag me if you want, but no tying me up. I want to have full range of movement this time."

Regina exhaled so raggedly it sounded like a low growl.

"Easy there, girl," Emma chuckled quietly, lying back on her bed and adoring the way Regina crawled onto it, on top of her.

"If it's too much or you hear Henry," Regina whispered, "Do you remember the signal?"

"Three quick taps," Emma nodded, recalling other times they had gagged one another for the sake of relative quiet. "Now let's go, Madam Mayor. As I recall, you don't like to waste time talking ..."

Regina fitted the gag carefully around Emma's mouth, approving of the thick black look of it sitting between Emma's tempting lips. Suddenly Regina was grumbling to herself about the fact that she couldn't have Emma's lips on their toy instead, but distracted herself just as easily with the sight Emma made presenting herself. Emma always preferred to be pleasured on her back.

Leaning over Emma with need coursing through her entire body, Regina inhaled into Emma's neck and whispered in her ear: "Spread your legs, Miss Swan ... Good. Now I believe I have five minutes and only five minutes for a taste test ..."

Emma inhaled sharply when she felt Regina's fingers guide themselves between her legs without warning.

"... But you never said those minutes had to be in a row, now did you?"

The concern flashed brightly in Emma's eyes, and Regina laughed seductively as she lowered herself without bothering to take off Emma's dainty dress.

"You know, you look like a little school teacher in this dress, Dear."

Emma moaned into the gag when her panties were slid down her legs and Regina's gaze fastened between her legs - soft but confident hands spreading Emma's knees again.

"My my ... but somewhat naughtier, wouldn't you say? And incredibly whet ..."

Emma moaned, bringing her own hands to her chest only to have them slapped away.

"No, I want your hands over your head ... Yes. Perfect. Now keep them there and don't misbehave."

Regina took her time admiring Emma's legs - grinning at the stunning choice of heels - as she positioned herself at last between strong thighs. She kissed and nipped at Emma's delicate flesh at the inside of her thighs until she set her gaze on her favorite swollen dessert. She ghosted a breath over whet flesh and then started with her tongue only to feel Emma's hands in her hair - encouraging her talented tongue.

"Uh uh uh," Regina teased, pulling away to slap Emma's hands off. "I only have five minutes in total down here, and I won't have you telling me how to use them."

Emma was immediately sorry for her stupid request, and found herself squirming helplessly when Regina grabbed her backside and buried her face between Emma's legs. Regina's tongue had always amazed Emma in its desperation to taste and reach and play. Emma had been with excellent partners in her past, but none as skilled at - or as enamored with - the act of oral sex. Regina could never seem to have enough of her. Emma moaned at the memory of one evening Regina had laid Emma down on her couch and tasted her for over an hour just toying with her until Emma was too sensitive for more.

Two minutes into the most fantastic pleasure, Emma felt Regina pull her mouth away, and the sheriff groaned so desperately that she felt a slap on her thigh.

"Shhh," Regina admonished, crawling over Emma to look into wide, green eyes. "Quite, Dear, or we'll have a visitor and then I'll have to go ... Would you want that? I might have to tie you up after all."

Emma shook her head, entranced with the passion in Regina's eyes.

"Good. Now keep quiet while I put on this ridiculous toy you insist on me wearing."

"Mnn," Emma groaned into the gag.

Regina chuckled and stepped into the harness to tighten it around her hips: "I might have stronger words after this frustrating debaucle."

Reaching out, Regina undid the gag and pushed two of her fingers into Emma's mouth, lusting after those lips and that energetic mouth. Regina finally pulled herself back to take the harness in her hands, trying to figure it out in the relatively dim silence.

Emma silently admired the way Regina looked with the phallic toy strapped to her body, squirming at the very thought of Regina trying so desperately to please her with it.

"You have no idea how sexy this is", Emma moaned, reaching for Regina's hips only to groan when Regina kept herself away from an increasingly desperate young sheriff.

"Ah ah ah ... what's the magic enchantment?"

"You've gotta be kidding me."

"I don't kid, Dear. We need silence, so what is the magic enchantment?"

"NOW?!" Emma whispered, "... How am I supposed to think at a time like this?!"

"Well, I could do it, but then I'll be taking this off-"

"Okay okay!" Emma panted, finally grabbing hold of Regina's hips in strong, desperate hands. She moaned at the feel of Regina's curves and tried to remember. It took her four and a half minutes, but she finally cast the spell and started pleading for Regina to begin. "Please ... come on, it's done. We can be loud. Now fuck me ..."

At last, Regina started moving her hips, approaching Emma's inner thighs. It always gave Regina a rush to see Emma needing her touch and growing helplessly needy.

Emma grabbed her closer and Regina tutted and slapped her hand away. "Be good or no cock for you." Then she giggled at her own words and re-positioned herself while Emma groaned again.

"Okay, are you ready to be frustrated?" Regina teased to her own abilities with the toy, aroused with the lust in Emma's eyes and the trance-like nod. She inched closer on her knees between Emma's legs, intrigued by the reaction she could clearly see as she guided the toy inside of her beautiful friend. "Alright, here we go ..."

Emma gasped when Regina pushed the toy inside her, moaning when the brunette gently laid over her, gaining some semblance of balance to begin her thrusts. Regina started slowly as she always did, listening carefully to Emma's breathing as long legs wrapped around her hips. Regina braced herself and widened her own legs for leverage, pulling her hips back only to push them forward and rock them into Emma. The rocking was Emma's favorite part.

"F- ... Fuck ... faster ..." Emma whimpered, drifting her hands down to Regina's chest, smirking when her hands were swatted away.

"It's hard enough to get this rhythm without you distracting me. Be good or else," Regina huffed, meeting Emma's hips with her own in an impressive and satisfying pattern. Even Regina felt pleasure from the way the straps between her legs provided friction against her own need. "Mmm ... I don't think I should be gagging you after all ..."

"R'gina!" Emma gasped, feeling the slow but satisfying movements from her head to her toes. She brought her knees up a little higher and wondered to herself - just like she did every time they had sex - why they were stuck simply being friends who fucked. Emma shut her eyes and fantasized honestly with herself, imagining Regina bent over and smiling at her with shining eyes. Emma knew Regina likely got off on the thought of them together as well, but Regina was more guarded with her wants and needs. It was why they had never kissed on the lips. It was something Emma found very romantic, and apparently Regina did too, as the first and only time Emma suggested it went very poorly. Regina had dryly remarked that if they were going to kiss and hold hands and braid each other's hair, they ought to be dating, not fucking. Emma had taken the hint and not brought it up again, afraid Regina might find her clingy and call the whole arrangement off. Emma clung tighter to Regina at the thought, dropping her head back with pleasure at the feel of Regina trying so sincerely to please her. "Yes ... just like that ..."

Regina was already physically tiring of the position. She breathed deeply in and out, and did her part to push sore muscles for the sake of her partner's pleasure. She drew back just slightly to watch Emma's reactions to her increasingly quicker thrusts. It was always such moments in which she was sorry she had snapped at Emma all that time ago on the topic of kissing. When Emma's lips opened and breathy moans came out, Regina was always tempted to close the space between them and kiss her. Make love to her mouth with a very willing tongue. But when she had such thoughts, Regina closed her eyes and reminded herself that their arrangement worked just fine for their liking. They didn't need a romantic relationship to please one another.

"Faster ..." Emma whispered, guiding Regina's tired hips with her hands.

"I'm trying ... this is so damn hard," Regina hissed, re-positioning herself again to try and use her own momentum to continue. How was it that when she fucked Emma with the strap on SHE was the one who couldn't walk right the next day? She crinkled her nose at the thought. She definitely wasn't doing it like Emma was somehow able to pound into her, but Emma seemed to really enjoy her attempts, so Regina kept trying. It was exhausting, but the look on Emma's face made it all worthwhile.

"Oh my god, those sexy little hips ..." Emma breathed, grinning at her own tease only to feel Regina's hand over her throat, teasing her back.

"Be nice ..."

"Never ..."

They were fucking just that way when Emma tapped Regina on the arm and they both stopped. Had she heard Henry in the hallway? Spell or not, they never wanted to risk him finding out about their arrangement.

A creak from down the hall and a quiet door closing told Emma he was going to the washroom. They both sighed that he hadn't heard anything, and Regina looked down into Emma's eyes with an accidentally soft smile.

"You look good on top of me," Emma whispered, grabbing Regina's backside and pulling to feel the depth of the toy and enjoy knowing it was attached to her Regina. Well, not _hers_  perhaps.

"I seem to remember you claiming that about me underneath you, Dear."

"Yeah, that too."

Regina slapped her shoulder with a soft laugh, and made to pull away but stopped when Emma's hands lifted into her hair. Raking through it. And then Regina grinned when Emma teasingly started guiding Regina's head down her abdomen.

"Not at all transparent," Regina sassed, settling her face between Emma's thighs with ease. She knew exactly what Emma wanted. So she put her mouth to work and started teasing and playing with Emma just with her tongue - involving her lips only when Emma was already close to climax. Once Emma came, Regina made a quip about needing to practice with the harness, and that maybe Emma could help her by showing just how it was done. Emma didn't argue with that proposition.

All too quickly afterward, Regina left. It was the same force of habit that had plagued them from the arrangement they had - one would call for something they desired, and the other would sate her. That was the very nature of the arrangement. It was simple, it was clear. Regina changing the rules hadn't quite set in as of then.

Emma laid in bed alone once Regina had gone, lifting the spell from her room and lying on her side, deep in thought. She wondered what it would feel like to hold Regina after. To watch her sleep. To kiss her. Emma's heart raced at the very idea, and she held her pillow to her face - the pillow that still smelled like Regina's conditioner - and inhaled. She had become quite accustomed to missing Regina Mills.

 


End file.
